militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
B-24 Liberator Memorial Restoration Fund
The B-24 Liberator Memorial Restoration Fund is an Australian non-profit organisation founded in 1988 to acquire and restore a Consolidated B-24 Liberator for display as a memorial to all allied airmen who served on B-24 Liberators during World War II in defence of Australia.Lee, Jane Lovingly restored vintage bomber forced to spread its wings May 7, 2012 The Age Retrieved April 27, 2016 The major parts of the airframe were acquired in the 1990s and the aircraft under restoration is located in Werribee, Victoria, Australia in a World War II era hangar. The aircraft is not expected to be made flightworthy but will be put on display restored to its original appearance. Background 287 American-made B-24s were flown by the Royal Australian Air Force during the Second World War. They were used to equip seven bomber squadrons, an operational training unit and two independent flights. They were operated as bombers, used in covert operations, and after the war were used to repatriate prisoners of war to Australia. The RAAF flew B-24s until 1948. In due course the Liberators, as with many other ex-military aircraft, were often sold for scrap or for their new owners to use as sheds. Liberator A72-176 A72-176 (RAAF number) / 44-41956 (USAAF Number) was a B-24M Liberator delivered to the RAAF. It was not used in combat, but was used at RAAF Station Tocumwal as a training aircraft for new B-24 crews. It was scrapped in 1948 and it was sold to George Toye, a Moe photographerVOLUME 34 No 3 March 2007 Coach News Retrieved May 18, 2017EDWARD HUNTER: INSPIRING COMMUNITY (1883 – 1942) Retrieved May 18, 2016 who transported the fuselage to his property in Moe, Victoria to live in while he was building his home. He later used the fuselage as a wood shed, and after that it simply sat in his backyard.Milne, Greg Werribee's Liberator A72-176 Turns 70 November 2014 Around Point Cook 58 Page 6 Liberator "Bunny Hop/Flying Wolf" 42-41091 42-41091 was a B-24D Liberator built in San Diego by Consolidated. It was flown to Australia via Hawaii, and then deployed to New Guinea for the campaign against the Japanese. On an armed reconnaissance over Wewak it was attacked by two Japanese fighters and force-landed at Faita Airfield. It was stripped of usable equipment.B-24D-130-CO "Bunny Hop/Flying Wolf" Serial Number 42-41091 Pacific Wrecks Retrieved August 17, 2016 Founding of the Liberator Memorial Fund In the 1980s former RAAF Liberator radio operator Eric Clark suggested to his former pilot Bob Butler that a national Liberator memorial be created. In 1988 a two-day meeting was held at RAAF Base Wagga by the "B-24 Squadrons of Australia" discussing the idea and the idea of acquiring a Liberator for public display was made.Australian B-24 Liberator Restoration July 9, 2014 Warbirds News Retrieved April 28, 2016 A decision was made to form the "B-24 Liberator Memorial Fund Incorporated", was formally incorporated in December 1989 as a non-profit organisation. The word "restoration" was added in 1997.B24 Liberator Memorial website About us http://b24australia.org.au/about-us.html Retrieved April 23, 2016 Acquisition of Liberator The first part of the Liberator was a hubcap found at the former RAAF Station Tocumwal in New South Wales. In 1989 the group became aware of the Moe Liberator fuselage and after negotiations to purchase it the fuselage of the Liberator was acquired in 1995. The tail and wings of Liberator 42-41091 (USAAF number) were recovered in the late 1990s.B-24M-10-CO Liberator Serial Number A72-176 Pacific Wrecks Retrieved April 23, 2016B-24D-130-CO "Bunny Hop/Flying Wolf" Serial Number 42-41091 Pacific Wrecks Retrieved April 23, 2016 Museum In 1993 the group began using an aircraft hangarAnderson, Sarah State Government secures the future of B-24 Liberator Memorial Restoration Fund’s hangar in Werribee October 21, 2014 Herald Sun Retrieved April 27, 2016 that was built by the United States Army Air Force during the war on the Werribee Satellite Aerodrome. The land had since become part of the Western Treatment Plant owned by Melbourne Water. In 2012 Melbourne Water gave Places Victoria the rights to build public housing on the site, with a school planned to be on the hangar's location. In October 2014 it was announced that an agreement between the Victorian Government, Melbourne Water and the group had signed an agreement where Melbourne Water would transfer 1.475 hectares of land through the government to the group. Restoration The restoration of the aircraft has been ongoing since 1995. As of 2015 work on refurbishing the airframe was almost complete, and work was being done on the nacelle cowling panels and electrical work was ongoing.B24 Liberator Memorial website Hangar Happenings August 2015 Retrieved April 23, 2016 Other projects An Airspeed Oxford trainer is also under restoration at the hangar in Werribee.August 2014 Oxford Update Retrieved April 26, 2016 It was imported from New Zealand.B-24 Memorial Airspeed Oxford Retrieved April 26, 2016 CAC Boomerang fighter A46-147Warbird Registry CAC BOOMERANG/A46-147 Retrieved April 28, 2016 under restoration by its owner Nick Knight was moved to the Liberator hangar in 2015 after he ran out of space in his garage.Anderson, Sarah Boomerang plane moved to the B-24 Liberator Restoration Fund hangar in Werribee April 6, 2015 Herald Sun Retrieved April 26, 2016 References External links * Official website * Facebook page * Boomerang restoration Facebook page Category:Museums established in 1988 Category:Aerospace museums in Australia Category:Military and war museums in Australia